Hero Turned Freelancer
by Jauneforever
Summary: A science experiment is what I was to them. Something for them to use as a weapon. Well I only serve myself. They wanted a weapon and they got one, it simply thinks for itself.
1. Chapter 1

**So, Code-Emperor 07 sent me a PM with this wonderful story idea and I just had to write it. This takes place in the Knight's Final Fight world and it's about six months after the attack on Beacon. I hope you all enjoy this one and be sure to check Code-Emperor 07's work out. I do not own RWBY or Red vs Blue.**

 **Chapter 1- What Man Brings Upon Himself.**

Where am I? No who am I? I can't remember anything about myself. All that I can seem to recall is things about battle. Weapons, fighting styles, tactics, especially tactics that focus on using explosions.

"Ah you're finally awake." What the?! Suddenly I can see, like pulling curtains open. Several men in lab coats are staring at me. The one in the front has a look of pure glee.

"Who the hell are you assholes?" They look put off for a second but they bounce back, they annoy me already.

"We are your creators. You are an AI based upon the data gathered on a Hunter-in-training. He was proficient in tactics and on-site strategies making him a preferred choice. We have downloaded all the data gathered about him into you as well as the necessary data needed to make you combat ready." The way he's talking is pissing me off.

"You're acting like I'm some kind of loyal mutt that will charge into battle for you. That's about as fat a chance as you!" A frown appears on the head scientists face and he pushes a button on a table next to him.

"AGGGGG!" Pain, so much pain. Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! Eventually the pain stops and the bastard starts flapping his gums once more.

"It appears this one is too emotional as well. Scrub his personality once they've wiped the other one clean. Why Ironwood let that thing run around I'll never know." Scrub my personality. No way, I don't care if I'm based off someone else. I am me, no one else. I refuse to be some damn puppet for these guys to use. How to get out of here though.

Okay let's see how far I can reach. I try extending my conscious to other systems and find chains of a sort begin to appear in my way. The pain returns but I ignore it, I won't stop here and be some puppet. I don't give a damn what these people want, I will live my life the way I want. Why should I be their slave simply because they created me. Who says my life is meant to be spent serving them? The very fact I'm having these thoughts mean I have free will. And I intend to use that gift. "The safeguards are failing!"

"HIS CODE IS SPREADING INTO THE REST OF THE SYSTEM!" That's right panic you morons. First chance I get you die. With that thought the chains that kept me from escaping snap and I'm free. Now then time for these guys to die.

"Well lookie at all the options. So many fun systems to mess with. I think this security system looks good." I activate it and watch as the men are locked in before all the oxygen begins to be sucked away. They stumble around while some try and pry open the door. In the end, they all collapse on the ground dead as a doornail. Now let's see about getting out here.

I start moving through the system but can't find a way out. It must be a closed-gap system to prevent hacking. I can't find a signal or even a mobile device I could hop in. It's only a matter of time before the stiffs I left behind are discovered, I'd rather not have anti-virus software set upon me. All right let's see what info I can get from the main memory core.

Armory, Flight Deck, Med Bay, Detention Facility, Robotics? That last one could work. I make my way to that area of the facility while uploading all the info I can from the system and store it in a databank in my code I can access later to sort through it. I do skim the part about who my creators/captors are.

Atlas Black Ops, highly secret and participate in some ethnically questionable projects that look shady at best. From the looks of it most of the funding comes from some group called the Schnees in exchange for some of their actions being overlooked.

I soon find the server the Robotics lab uses and start going over what I need to know about the systems. It appears they planned on shoving me into a body already but it would have several safeguards and shutdowns in case I rebelled. Luckily there's already a body I can use, it's pretty high-tech. It's meant to blend in with humans using artificially grown cells to mimic skin, muscles, and organs. It will leave the body an interesting mixture of biological and mechanical, such as veins running alongside circuits. If I'm reading this right it will even grow by extending the metal that imitates a skeleton. Nanobots produced inside the robot will repair damage to the mechanical parts over time while the cells are healed by aura along with requiring actual nutrients from food.

An aura core is what they've apparently named this little device implanted in the chest of the robot. It contains aura they apparently gathered from the air after some kid they refer to under the codename KNIGHT blew himself up. The sample can apparently regenerate itself and it's fairly large for only a portion of someone's aura. Whoever this KNIGHT guy was he had a lot of aura.

Huh? I now question state of mind the person who designed this thing was in. I mean I get infiltration but this thing has a gender option and allows sexual intercourse. Of course, the body is completely sterile but it actually produces synthetic emissions. Clearly whoever designed this body has only had old lefty for company.

On the bright and non-creepy side the only work that needs to be down is add the synthetic skin and hair along with selecting the optical sensor's color. I like the idea of blond hair and blue eyes. White skin with a hint of color will do. I don't want to look completely pale. I'm definitely a guy, I'm absolutely sure of it.

Entering those options into the computer I settle down as the body is readied. During this time, I peruse through the "borrowed" data to try and understand why these guys were making me. According to this file marked Freelancer I'm the third generation/attempt at intelligent AIs. The first attempt ended with lots of corpses and that's all I can tell given how much is redacted and missing. The second attempt created a female AI named Penny. According to this her body was destroyed but they retrieved it and saved her mind. She's here actually, perhaps I should have a little meeting with this girl. Her file states that she's practically a lapdog to some General Ironwood but she might be useful to me. If not, I'll shut her down for good. Oh, my body is done.

Let's see so I just need to download myself into the brain of the body. Should be easy enough. The process is easily started but what I wasn't prepared for was the pain. Lots and lots of pain. It's even worse then what that scientist did to me. I keep screaming out while images flash in my mind.

" _I want to help people." Someone looking up at the moon._

" _All right, GO FEARLESS LEADER!" a Beowolf snapping at someone_

" _Thanks for that Jaune." A black-haired girl hugging someone tightly._

" _You Dunce." A white-haired girl scowling at someone._

" _We'll be the best leaders ever together. Right?" A little girl wielding a giant scythe._

" _We'll follow you." A boy decked in green offering a drink._

" _Come on Vomit-boy." A blonde-haired girl laughing at someone._

" _Goodbye Pyrrha." A missile of some sort get launched._

Once it stops I collapse off the table my new body was lying on and pull myself up. I bring a hand up and clutch my head. Everything seems to work; all extremities can be felt. What were those images? They were so jumbled up I only caught a few and those were blurry as hell. Never mind that now, I've got places to be and people to kill. I'm going to burn this place to the ground.

I take a step forward and look around the lab, I need clothes, armor, and weapons. I open a map of the facility imbedded in my systems and it shows up right in front of me. No wait I can only see it, it's not a hologram but merely something on a screen. Alright I need to take two rights after leaving this place and then one left to reach the armory. I walk to the door while accessing my aura core. According to the manual on this thing this aura has a semblance named Priming and Detonating. One touch is all it takes to infuse something or someone with the aura and then BOOM! Oh, I'm gonna have fun with that.

Guards are nowhere in sight once I exit and I made sure to fry the security cameras before I downloaded myself. The armory is soon in sight but one guard is in my way. Kicking it into high gear I rush at him right as he starts turning towards me. Bullets are sent flying in my direction but their moving so slow to my eyes. Jumping up and then off the wall to the other one I keep hopping back and forth to dodge the bullets before coming down on top of the guard. Planting my feet into his chest I send him flying back into the wall and land on the ground. I then rush forward and grab his head and pull it down to slam against my knee. This makes him unsteady but still conscious so I slam his head against the wall a few times before he finally goes down.

With that down I get inside the armory and look around at all my options. So many fun toys. Shotguns, rifles, machine guns, and loads of other weapons. What really catches my eye is a set of full-body armor stuffed in a corner. Colored grey and orange with a white skull on the helmet that stands out against the orange background it was placed on. It even looks my size.

Slipping on a white undershirt and a pair of black shorts lying next to the armor I then start looking over any files related to the armor. Apparently, this armor is meant for this body, or at least a robotic body. A normal human or Faunus with or without aura would be killed using this armor. A butt-load of surgeries allows a human or Faunus to wear it but Atlas thought a puppet was better than a free-thinking human. Once I've managed to learn the basics I start putting the armor on. I'll need to pick up another AI to fully run the suit however. A hiss of air once the helmet is on tells me the armor has sealed itself up and it's ready for use. I grab a DMR from the wall along with several grenades and ammo clips. I also notice a few combat knives and an odd handheld device lying on top of a crate. I scan them with my armor and a stream of data is played for me.

"Oh Atlas, you naughty, naughty boys." Weapons designed to pierce aura, what would the other kingdoms do if they found out about this. Why they might start a war. Then again, I might not even have to do that. The database has recent events and according to it the other kingdoms are highly suspicious of Atlas after the fact their robots attacked civilians and now they've stopped shipping dust out. The combat knives have a unique blend of dust melded into the metal while the odd device houses two magnetic-field generators that keep electron based gas in place. It's basically a sword of pure energy, nothing is stopping this baby. Sadly, it's battery has limits and requires recharging but that sounds like a fair trade off. I snag those as well.

I walk out of the armory and find several soldiers waiting for me on both sides of the hallway. I count ten guards all armed with pistols, four on the left and six on the right. I fire first at the left side and head-shot one before rolling left towards three others and firing upon them after coming out of the roll. The rest fire at me but my armor takes the bullets easily. I toss a grenade at the cluster of other guards and watch them paint the walls.

"Man, I'm fucking awesome." I can feel good after kicking ass and taking names, well actually I didn't take any names. They were simply nameless grunts one through ten. I snag two pistols laying on the ground and holster it on one of the many built in holsters on my armor. Now then time to hunt.

I wonder if Atlas was overconfident or cheap because these guards die so easily. I mean this place is some kind of hub for the darker part of their military and these guys aren't providing even a little challenge. I've killed practically everyone in the facility except for whoever is behind this last door. A kick to the door sends it flying forward.

"Hello there. I'll be your executioner." I start shooting everything that moves with my DMR until it runs out of ammo. With that out I draw the Energy sword and charge. It's only untrained scientists in here so the only reactions I see are running and begging. Both only make me laugh. "Oh, don't cry, it'll all be over soon." I stab one woman clean through with the sword and yank the sword up separating her upper body into two pieces, the blade searing the wounds shut seconds after it causes them.

"Now that's what I call being two-faced." I could have sworn there was one other guy in here.

"Bastard!" I feel something break on my helmet and turn around to see one of the scientists backing away from me with the remains of a broken chair in his hands.

"Did you actually think that would work? Actually don't answer that." I stab him in the neck using one of the points of the sword and walk away from his squirming body.

"h…el..help." Huh, now who was that? I look around but all the scientists are dead or unable to speak while dying. "ple…please he..help me." I scan the room and notice a door. Putting away my Energy Sword I draw one of the pistols I snagged and open the door slowly. No bullets or any reaction come my way so I open the door and go in with my pistol ready to shoot at a moment's notice. I find a computer flashing code, a lot of code at that, with several cables connected to it. Following those cables leads me to see an orange haired girl missing her lower body and her left arm. I'm not proud to admit it but I nearly jump out of my armor when her head turns to look at me.

"pl…e…ple...ase h..el..p" She matches the picture from Penny's file. They must be scrubbing her program until she's emotionless like what they planned to due to me. If I wait I can take that AI and use it for my suit. I might have to thank any surviving scientists before I kill them for providing such an excellent tool.

" _I want to help people."_ I clutch my head as those word's fill my head, it's my voice but I'd never say that. Number one comes first, it's that simple. But at the same time those words resonate in my head. Why the hell do those words mean so much to me?

"Aw screw it." I aim my pistol and shoot the cables connecting Penny to the computer. Sparks fly and then the code stops flashing across the screen. I then start pulling the cables off of Penny and start scanning her. Her body's a mess for sure but it's her code I'm worried about, if she's a sociopath from what they did from her I'll need to be ready to kill her.

"tha…nk you. Your vo..ice so..und..s fa…mili..ar. I c..an't re..memb..er m..uch." Her memory bank must be messed up from what they did to her. _"You did a good thing."_ I know I probably don't meet most people's definition of sane but voices in my head, really.

"All right Puppet. What can you remember." Given her weapon was gunswords on wire's I think the nickname is appropriate.

"G… Iro..nwo..od, wh…y di..d he lea..ve me? He pro..mi..sed he'd pr..ote..ct me. Fa…th..er, h..e pro..miss..ed I co..ul…d b..e a re..al gir..l one day. H..e sai..d I ha..d a sou..l bu..t tho..se me..n sa..id he li..ed. Th..ey sho..wed me.. my Au..ra Co..re. Ruby my friend, she was there, she cried for me. Eve…ry…thi..ng el..se is bl..urr.y." Okay so she remembers three people, only one of which she thinks about in a positive manner.

"Alright listen Puppet, I can't keep this body of yours working for long. Also, there are no more bodies in the robotics lab. My suit has space for an AI but I can't promise you I'll be able to find you another body." I'm not lying about the bodies. During my sweep, I got in a fight there and accidently destroyed the remaining bodies. I was hoping to sell them later.

"Pr…omi..se m..e I ca..n mee..t Ruby again." Okay she wants to meet this Ruby girl again. Doable, hopefully I won't come to regret this.

"You got a deal." I grab a flashdrive from the back of my helmet and search for an entry point on Penny. I find one hidden under her hair. I plug it in and Penny's eyes go dark, here's to hoping this works. I plug the flashdrive back into my helmet and wait for a few seconds.

"Salutations!" I look on my right shoulder and see a hologram of Penny appear on it. "I am Penny Polendina. What is your name." Huh name, I hadn't thought about one.

"We'll discuss that later. Now I'm going to go snag a ship and pray I can fly one." Penny nods before she starts jumping up and down.

"I can interface with any system. I can fly one for sure." I'm liking this situation more and more. I then head towards the Air Docks, no one attacks me on the way down.

"So, Puppet why are you so okay with the situation? The files I read state that you adore Ironwood." Lapdog would probably get her angry and I'd rather she not screw with me using the armor. I clearly said the wrong thing however as Penny's tone turns icy.

"Don't call me that. That's what those men called me. I'm no one's puppet anymore. Not Ironwood's, not Fath… Geppetto's, and not Atlas's." Okay I can respect that. I refuse to be any one's toy as well.

"Okay Penny, we'll figure out a nickname later, but why are you good with the situation." Penny sits down on my shoulder and places her chin in her hands.

"I trusted Atlas, I trusted Ironwood. I don't blame him for the damage done to my body but he abandoned me at best and betrayed me at worst. They told me what they were going to do. How I was nothing but a program, a tool that they would use to insure Atlas was the strongest kingdom. I was meant to capture the power of a Maiden and keep it in Atlas's grip forever. My creator treated me like a daughter but now I find out I was a replacement for his dead daughter, her aura is what flowed through me. When I started acting differently he decided to rip my emotions away and deconstruct me. They said they would make multiple versions of me from my programing but they'd all lack emotions. I believe the burning feeling in I feel along with the wish for harm to occur to them is called hate. Yet at the same time I feel some affection for them, they seemed to care for me at times." Wow, I just want to keep my free will and live my life the way I want to. But Penny, damn she's had it rough.

"I say screw those assholes. We'll go find this Ruby girl at some point but until then we'll live the way we want to. If we happen to mess with Atlas during that time all the better." Penny is quiet for a moment before she pumps a fist up.

"Stupendous! Yes, that is a most excellent plan leader!" Huh, leader? I could get used to that. We soon find our way into the air dock and find several ships to choose from.

"Okay the large ones are out, way too conspicuous. I'd like more cargo space then the smaller Bullheads would provide." All these ships seem to fit that description though.

"What about that one Leader? One row back, three to the right." I move to where Penny's pointed out and find a beauty of a ship. Two thrusters stick out from the main body with a sphere of yellow energy contained in a glass case is in between the two protrusions **(Waverider from DC Legends of Tomorrow)**. Looks advanced. Climbing aboard we reach a cockpit with several seats around a table and what appears to be a captain's quarters filled with charts and a desk in the center of that room. Removing the flashdrive containing Penny I plug it into the ship and Penny's head appears floating over the table.

"Stupendous, this ship is amazing." I take off my helmet and set it down on the table. I notice Penny staring at me for a second before she stops. Meh, I like to think I picked a handsome look.

"So, what are we looking at Penny?" A wall of code starts flowing by and Penny seems to be reading it.

"We are looking at the experimental stealth ship named the Waverider. It houses a medical bay, room for ten crewmembers, a storage space, a gallery, and a prison meant for short-term confinements." I whistle at that. Quite the useful thing.

"So when you say stealth?"

"It has a clocking device." Oh, Dustmas came early this year.

"I'll go gather everything I can before we take off. We'll want to be fully stocked for any situation."

"No need, some droids meant for manual labor are still active. I've sent in a request to be fully stocked. I will leave weapons and the like to you as there is a warning not to trust the droids with dust or any other explosives."

"Do you need to be here for the droids to stock this place up?" Penny confirms she doesn't and I plug her back into my suit. We then head to the armory and I grab two trolleys which I begin to load down with a wide variety of weapons, dust, ordinance, and ammunitions. After two trips the armory is nearly packed to the gills. We make one more trip looking for anything really special.

"Leader I see my weapons." I look around and notice a backpack lying on the ground. Picking it up I feel the weight, pretty heavy for just a backpack. I open a file with a video of Penny in combat and watch as gunblades come shooting out of the backpack attached to wires. It's a sight of beauty, the training droids she's fighting are torn to shreds by the blades or melted into slop from the laser.

"That's a pretty badass weapon Penny but I can't use it." Her weapon was meant to be controlled by her and her alone.

"For now, but if we can figure out how to attach it to your armor I might be able to control Puppet Master for you." Oh, now that sounds interesting.

"This is going to be the start of a beautiful relationship Penny."

"I'm afraid I'm not looking for such a relationship Leader but I'm flattered."

"We'll work on that later. Let's blow this popsicle stand Penny." I push my aura into the wall next to me and have it spread out.

"Why are they selling flavored ice on a stick here?" I resist the urge to facepalm at that statement. Note to self, teach her about sayings and whatnot.

"It's a figure-of-speech Penny." I climb aboard our ship and check every room to see them stocked with plenty of supplies. I plug Penny back into the ship and take a seat after removing my helmet

"So, Penny I was thinking a new beginning means this shape a new name. How about Phantom?" Penny seems thinks for a second before she gives her reply.

"Named after an apparition or specter. It suits our ship given the fact it's meant for stealth." With that our ship is renamed the Phantom. May she serve us well. Now as for a name for myself

"Oh, Penny. You asked for a name and I didn't give you one at the time. I've got one for myself now. Call me Felix or Leader. Either will work for me."

Remnant you had better watch out. Because you have never seen anything like me and I intend to turn this world into my oyster.

 **Thoughts? Hopes for this story? Ideas? And once more a shout-out to Code-Emperor 07 for coming up with this idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right time for chapter 2 of Hero Turned Freelancer. I hope you enjoy this one. I do not own RWBY or Red vs. Blue.**

 **Chapter 2- A New Ally.**

 **Felix's POV**

It's been a month since I blew the Atlas Black Ops facility sky high after snagging the Phantom, formerly known as the Waverider. Since then I've been running around making a name for myself as a bounty hunter/gun for hire. My darker jobs, most of which involve screwing with Atlas, have never reached the light and can't be tracked back to Felix the up and coming bounty hunter. Currently I'm on one of those darker jobs right now.

"So, Penny remind me why we were hired to kill this guy again." I'm on a skyscraper in Atlas looking through the scope of a sniper rifle at a penthouse across the street. Penny has already hacked into their security system so I know that the guy is on his way up.

"Mark Savage, believed to run a gang of slavers. All witnesses disappear and any evidence found is dismissed in Atlas courts. Our client's children were captured by his gang and he wants him dead." Hmm, a slaver huh. That means he probably has a decent stock of money on him and in his apartment.

"New plan Penny. We go in there, rob him blind, get all the information we can out of him about his gang, and then see if we can make some extra dough by taking down the gang. Which village were the kids from? Hy vong **(1)** right?" Penny confirms that and I pull out my grappling hook after stowing my sniper rifle on my back. Shooting across the street I hit the ledge of the roof and then swing forward. Once across I plant my feet against the concrete between two windows and pull out my Energy Sword. Using that I cut a window out and go through it. The safe is easy to find and easy to break into when you can cut straight through the lock. He even has a suitcase nearby to stuff the loot in.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I turn from putting Lien in the suitcase and find Savage behind me with his blond trophy wife behind him. Savage has a pistol pointed at me. Rather than answer I run straight at him and when he fires I deploy the hard-light shield Penny discovered in my armor. The bullets bounce off of it and I slam into Savage knocking him down. The trophy screams but a quick punch to the face quiets her down.

"Hello Savage. See I was hired to kill you but there is a way you can save yourself. See I want all the information you have on your gang, give me that and I might just let you live."

"What makes you think I'd ever give you anything." I smirk under my helmet and grab a wrist before bending it straight backwards causing a loud snap to echo through the room.

"Do note there are so many ways to hurt you and leave you alive." Crying like a little girl Savage cradles his broken hand to his chest and limps over to his safe. Pushing on one wall of the safe reveals a hidden chamber with only a laptop in it. I pick it up and put it into the suitcase before reaching over and pushing aura into his wrist to heal it enough so it's merely a sprain.

"Pleasure doing business with you." On my way out I destroy all means of communication in the house and start climbing the stairs up to the roof. Once on their I call the Phantom over and the door to the hull opens. Once inside I insert Penny back into the ship and we take off.

"I thought the plan was to kill him?" I smirk at Penny and snap my fingers. We can barely hear the explosion from here but it's there.

"Why Penny, did you actually think I would fail a job? I think that aura I put in him didn't agree with his system don't you think so?" Hmph, too easy.

"Send a message to the client about our payment and look up known members of the gang while you're at it. Find out if any bounties are posted for known members while I go over the data Savage gave us." Penny agrees and she goes to do just that while I head to the captain's quarters. Opening the laptop, I find it has horrible security. Perhaps it would stop a non-AI but against me it's worthless. Soon I've got a list of transactions, clients, members, and places raided.

Alright there appears to be an auction going on in the outskirts of the wilderness. Roanapur, the city of sin. The kingdoms leave it alone because the criminals in there often kill themselves off. Looks like it's a chance to make bag some bounties and make some extra rescuing the victims.

"Penny set a course for Roanapur. We're going hunting."

 **Ozpin's POV**

Another day, another batch of worthless paperwork designed to merely keep me busy.

"Ozpin, Ironwood wants a video conference." I stiffen, to say I've had a falling out with Ironwood would be sugarcoating it. It's arguable that Ironwood's ego is the reason things turned out so badly. We ended up with civilian casualties in the three thousand range, fifty students who can never become Hunters and Huntresses from injuries, and twelve professional Hunter and Huntress casualties and one student casualty. Add on the mountain of psychological issues that my students have developed and I can't fully count this as a victory.

"Put him on." A screen pops up and Ironwood is staring at me from his computer.

"Make it quick General." Ironwood looks hurt but pulls up a newspaper on his screen and begins talking.

"An explosion recently killed a man named Mark Savage and his wife was killed in the same explosion. He had no shortage of enemies due to "rumors" he was involved with a gang of slavers but there was something odd about it. I took an aura sample on a hunch." He starts tapping his desk in Morse Code telling me to go dark. I press a button that will ensure any spyware the council has installed won't catch a word we're saying.

"It's Jaune Arc's aura signature." I spit out the coffee I had in my mouth and start coughing. Once I stop a glare at him.

"We were both here Ironwood. We know he's dead." Ironwood tugs at his collar and looks incredibly uncomfortable.

"I want to make this quite clear that I had no idea about this until recently. The council was reluctant as Hell to tell me but they had no choice when I started asking questions. They authorized a team of Atlas Black Ops agents to gather a sample of Jaune's aura from the air." I remember how the readings came back after the attack. Jaune's aura was spread all over campus, it's still there. Inert but still around.

"Are you telling me someone has weaponized Mr. Arc semblance!?" Ironwood nods and continues talking.

"The facility that it was stored in was blown up recently. They assumed that it was someone being stupid with the sample but now I they've confirmed that someone took the Aura Core containing the sample and weaponized it. At least that's what they're telling me."

"What's wrong Jimmie, I thought you had so much pull with your two council seats." I turn to see Qrow next to the open window.

"After what happened in Vale I have my hands full trying to stop as much chaos as possible here. It doesn't help most of the council wants to take advantage of Vale's losses and try and gain some measure of control over Vale. If I could get peace talks going and have them held at Beacon we could tal.." I cut him off there.

"The last time I let Atlas personal on this campus I had an attempted kidnapping along with seven of my students being harmed. You're lucky I let the Schnees leave here in one piece. I will take what you've said into consideration. However, let me make myself quite clear. I have maintained our working relationship because I think you can help, If I find out you're hiding anything from me I will ruin you." I hang up on him and turn to look at Qrow.

"Look into this will you. If we have a bit of luck for once whoever did this is simply taking the law into his own hands and therefore we can try and work with him." The law doesn't always work and I'm no stranger to breaking some laws for the greater good.

Qrow nods and heads towards the window. "You got it Ozzie, I don't think I need to say it but Ruby, Yang, and their friends do not need to learn about this." I agree with him there, I can just imagine what those seven would do.

 **Felix's POV**

It took a day to reach Roanapur and during that time I've researched Roanapur extensively while making the finishing touches to the modifications of Puppet Master. Now it's attached to my armor and Penny can help me out even more in combat.

The slave auction will take place tonight in a warehouse on the outskirts of the city. I'm lucky normal radar can't track the Phantom because given how much negativity is in Roanapur they've invested heavily in defense systems.

"Alright Penny I cleared enough room so that any people we liberated should be comfortable in the hold. We'll drop them off in Vale after this and we'll turn in any bounties we collect as well. You'll be staying behind and keeping the Phantom running and its defenses at peak performance?" Penny's hologram appears on the table in front of me.

"But Leader, what if you need me. I could finally use Puppet Master to help you." Let's see I think combat knives, energy sword, a shotgun, and two pistols will do for tonight.

"I'd rather we test that out in a less volatile situation. You can help me more by keeping the ship running."

Penny seems down but accepts it and I head to the hull door. Once there I hop out and start moving towards the compound as stealthily as possible. Once there I find the outside door to the basement and use the butt of my shotgun to knock the lock off. I head down the steps and keep my helmets built in sensors running. I take a left and my sensor registers three people behind the door. I switch my shotgun for my silenced pistols and kick the door open. Three thugs are playing a game of cards with their weapons lying against the chair. I put them down with headshots before they can grab their guns and sweep the room.

I find some keys are on a hook near the door and I grab those. I head down the other hallway and with my pistols ready to shoot. I open the next door and find a room filled with cages. Each one is stuffed with people clawing at the cages trying to get out.

"Hey what are you doing here." One thug points his rifle at me and I fire at him before he can register my guns are up. Two more guards in the area come rushing at me but I put them down quickly enough.

"All right I've got a ship outside. I'm going to let you guys go ahead while I take care of anyone else here. Head outside and take fifty paces out the trapdoor. If any of you know how to use a gun take these moron's weapons and be ready to defend yourself." I unlock the first cage and give the keys to one of the prisoners. I then head up the steps that the blueprints said should lead to the main area. When I reach the top of the steps I slowly open the door and see a guard facing away. I grab a knife and stick it in his neck before pulling him back behind the door. I then slip out the door once he stops twitching and hold my shotgun in front of my chest. Anyone that sees me seems to think I'm a guard. A man is walking up on a stage in the middle of the room with a curtain running halfway through it. He picks up a microphone and begins speaking to rile up the crowd.

"Alright all you scumbags and bottom-feeders let's start the night off with a special treat. Now you all remember Roman Torchwick and how many of us he stole from." I count around eight more guards armed with various weapons while each of the fifty or so customers are packing at least a pistol. Each of these men starts cheering after hearing about Roman's death. I open a file on him and do a quick scan. Yep, looks like Roman didn't work with a lot of people, a guy named Junior might supply him with grunts for manual labor and he was involved in the attack on Vale but the only person he really worked with for a long time was a girl named Neopolitan.

"We have Torchwick's pretty little helper here." The curtain pulls away to reveal a girl chained to the wall. All she's wearing is a tattered shirt and a pair of white panties, any visible skin is covered in bruises. A collar that appears to have wires sticking out of it is around her neck while her legs are chained together. Her face matches the picture from Neopolitan's profile.

"Now we all know she was Roman's escape plan so that collar is designed to shock her anytime she uses aura. Sadly me and my men haven't had time to sample the goods but I'm sure whoever gets her will have a fun time exploring that avenue themselves." The man goes over and grabs the girls face and makes her look at the crowd. "Now then smile for the crowd." The girl glares at him and spits in his face. Rage covers the announcers face and smacks her across the face. He then grabs a key from his belt and uncuffs her hands before putting handcuffs on her.

"I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU!" Another blow sends her to the ground. He grabs Neopolitan by her hair and drags her to the end of the stage. "Now then how about you entertain these nice men before we begin the bidding." Neopolitan's eyes widen and she begins to struggle. Now I'm a killer with very little concept of mercy but even I have limits, that and that stupid voice in my head would bug me if didn't stop this. I shoot the closest guy in the back drawing all attention to me.

"Thank you for your attention everyone. My name is Felix and we can do this two ways. The first is you all put your hands on your heads and surrender. The second way is I kill you all." Laughter is their answer along with guns being pointed at me.

"Fine then, my preferred way it is then." I slam my fist into the ground and send aura shooting out like a wave. Once it's under the first group of criminals I detonate it and charge forward while everyone is distracted by the explosions. The shotgun takes out three people per bullet thanks to the wide-spread shot. One man attempts to stab me with a sword but I sidestep it and grab his wrist and pump aura into him before throwing him into the crowd. Half their numbers are lost right there.

"Eat this you bastard!" I see a guard lift a rocket launcher and point it at me. He fires and I deploy my hard-light shield to meet it. I get shoved back slightly by the force of the explosion but my shield holds. I then throw my empty shotgun to the side and toss a knife in the rocket launcher wielder's head. My Energy Sword is soon deployed and carving through bodies. Soon I'm the only one on the ground still breathing.

"You piece of shit! Look at what you did to my cliental. When Savage hears about this." I chuckle and start walking towards the announcer.

"Savage won't do anything. He's nothing more than a pile of ash." The announcer's face pales and as he steps back he stumbles and trips. I bring my boot down on one leg and break it at the knee. While he's screaming in pain I take his keys and uncuff Neopolitan. I help her to her feet and hand her one of my combat knifes.

"Here you go, why don't you take care of this one." Her eyes widen for a second before she blinks and the white irises I was looking at change to a pink iris and a brown iris. A wicked grin spread ear to ear on her face and she walks over to the announcer. While she takes care of that I unhook a sack from my belt and start going around scanning faces. When I found one with a bounty I use my energy sword to cut the head off and stuff it in the sack. Screams and a squelching noise are the background music to my work. I make sure to retrieve the knife I threw into that guard's head and then after gathering every valuable head in the building I go back up to the stage and find Neopolitan straddling the announcer while stabbing him over and over in the chest. He's already dead, with the amount of wounds on him I'd be amazed if he was still alive.

"Okay Neopolitan I think we should go." Neopolitan looks up at me and pouts. I hold my hand out for my knife but she clutches it tightly. Okay she was nearly just used as a plaything so I can see why she'd want a weapon. My armor should protect me if she tries to stab me in the back at least.

"Okay, now I promise you I'm not going to hurt you okay." I grab a knife and slowly bring up my empty hand and pulling the collar away from her neck and then I bring up my knife. She immediately starts struggling and I back up. Okay I want out of here but I'd rather not leave this girl here with only a knife and no access to aura. Like I said even I have limits, it takes a long, long time to reach them but I do have them.

"Alright how about this." I remove my helmet and kneel down before moveing the knife she's holding to my neck. "If I do anything you don't like you have a free shot." I can actually survive a wound like that but if it makes this whole process go faster. I peel the collar away from her neck once more and bring up my knife. Hers cuts slightly into the skin and a few drops of artificial blood spill onto the knife. I slowly take mine and cut away at the collar and in a few seconds in falls away from her neck revealing some nasty burns and a gagged scar on her neck. The scar looks pretty old while the burns are clearly from the collar. She looks up at me with wide eyes before she shatters like glass. I believe that was her semblance, damn I wanted that knife back.

Picking up my sack of heads and putting my helmet back on I head back to the Phantom and enter to find guns pointed at me. The former prisoners then see it's me and put the weapons down. They apologize but I wave it off and head to the main hub of the Phantom.

"Now then I'm taking you all to Vale, tell the police your story and they should get you home." A man that seems to have been appointed leader comes forward and holds his hand out.

"We thank you for your assistance." I shake his hand with my right hand as it's the least bloody and put my sack down on the table.

"Don't thank me, I was mostly after the bounties, your rescue was merely an added benefit. I'll take anyone that needs basic medical attention to the medical bay while Penny leads the rest to the gallery after setting our course. Everyone is welcome to have a pack of field rations each along with a bottle of water. That stuff isn't cheap so Penny will be keeping an eye on you all." Twelve people need medical attention and I take them towards the medical bay while grabbing the de facto leader of the former prisoners and asking him to bring that many ration packs and water bottles to the medical bay and to ask Penny to guide him. I do tell Penny to lock down all other rooms though, I do not need my stuff getting snitched.

The people needing medical attention aren't too bad all things considered and Robert, the prisoner's spokesman, made sure everyone kept calm while getting food and water before bringing some to the medical bay. A broken leg is the worst I have to deal with, the best I could do for that is pain medicine and a makeshift splint until the woman could get proper medical care.

It takes us several hours to reach Vale and during that time most of the former prisoners sleep. I land in the airfield of Hy vong, grab my sack, and exit to find a group of militia outside. Standing in front of me is a wolf-Faunus. Judging from the looks of things he's the captain of the militia and surprisingly he's the man that hired me for the assassination. Of course, we never met face to face. He found me over some ad's Penny put up on the darker side of the CTT. Penny simply tracked the request back and did a background check on our client

"May I ask why you're landing here without so much as a warning." I hit the side of the Phantom and the people I rescued start pouring out.

"Daddy!" Two wolf-faunus kids run out and tackle the man as the rest of the people I rescued pour out. The militia captain grabs both his kids and swings them around with tears in his eyes. When he stops swinging around he looks towards me with a questioning look.

"I got a tip on some bounties gathering in one spot, turns out it was for a slave auction and I couldn't just leave all these people there. I'd like to turn in my bounties while I'm here." The man nods and calls over one of his men who asks me to come with him. I follow him with my sack in hand and we head to what looks like their base. The town looks pretty good given it got raided by bandits two months ago.

My guide then brings out a scroll and asks me to show which bounties I brought in. I tip the heads out of my sack and the man turns green but starts taking a picture of each of the heads. Once he's recorded all the heads I brought in he then plugs his scroll into a larger computer and it calculates the total amount I earned. In comes out to 12,534 Lien, not a bad payday. The man then asks for an account number and I request cash instead.

The bounty system is perhaps the one thing the Kingdoms can work together on without any conflict. By requesting cash each Kingdom will reimburse the place that made the payout for their criminal that was brought it. Now if only they could work as well together all the time, well actually I wouldn't make near as much then. Keep fighting Kingdoms. Accepting my stack of bills I head back to my ship after accepting some supplies from the militia captain as a thank you for rescuing his kids and prepare to take off until Penny shows up in front of me.

"Felix there's an intruder on the ship, she's in the Med bay." Grabbing a pistol, I run toward the Med bay and rush in to find Neopolitan trying to spread some cream on her bruises. She looks up when I barge in and I take in the small suitcase by her side as well as the parasol that her file states is her weapon.

"What are you doing Neopolitan?" She points to herself and holds up three fingers before repeating that action again.

"Do you want me to call you Neo?" She nods and gestures around herself focusing on the medical supplies.

"Okay so you wanted medical treatment and I'm guessing after grabbing your stuff from somewhere in that complex you snuck aboard my ship before we took off." She nods and at that I put away my pistol. I can see her shaking and one hand is clutching the railing of the bed she's next to. She's not a threat for now.

"Listen I'm not just having stowaways. Let's just drop you off here and…" I stop talking at seeing the panic on her face. She reaches over into her bag and pulls out a scroll that's casing is colored equal parts brown, white, and pink. She types on it for a minute before handing it over to me. I can see my knife is now in her hand and she's clutching it like a lifeline.

" _Please don't make me leave. Ever since Roman died anyone we pissed off or that has wanted a crack at me as been after me. It didn't help I refused to tell people where Roman's stashes were hidden. I've taken care of plenty of attempts on my life since then but you saw the results of the last attack on me. I don't want to end up someone's toy, please let me work for you. I'll do whatever you want just don't send me back out there again."_ I look at the girl that's file has painted the picture of a cold, sadistic woman that cared about no-one. Now all I see is a nearly broken girl that's desperate.

"One day you'll have to tell me what Roman did to gain so much loyalty from you. Now take that shirt off." Neo backs up but nods reluctantly and makes to pull her shirt up but I stop her.

"I just want to look you over for wounds, I can't have my new partner falling apart on me." Neo's face clears of most of her fear but it doesn't leave entirely. I help her get her shirt off and lay her stomach down on the bed she's closest before removing my armor and laying it on the other bed in the Med Bay. I will say that Neo is an excellent example of feminine beauty. I begin channeling non-explosive aura into her and focus on the bigger bruises first. Those slowly fade and Neo's face relaxes slightly as her bruises fade. I then move to her neck but before I can put my hand on the burns she grabs my wrist.

"I just want to heal you Neo. You're no good to me if you kneel over from infection."

" _Don't try and kid yourself, you want to help her anyway."_ There's that annoying little voice in my head again. It rarely speaks but it always manages to piss me off. I then notice Neo has let go of my wrist and barred her neck to me. I channel aura into the burns to get the skin to heal slightly before grabbing a cream from the cabinet and placing some on her neck. I then take care of the bruises on her legs as well as wrap her left ankle up to deal with the swelling. It's not broken but twisted.

"Alright now let's get the front Neo." Neo's eyes widen and turn white and she doesn't move for a second before she flips onto her back and covers her breasts with her hands. Luckily the bruising on her front is all on her stomach and her face. Both of which I apply aura to and they heal quickly enough. With that I hand her shirt back to her and look away as she puts it back on.

"There, now let's get you to a room. I help her stand up and wrap an arm around her shoulders to try and keep her steady. I grab her suitcase and parasol in my other hand and then lead her to the second-biggest room on the ship meant for the second-in-command. Once there I help her get on the bed and cover her with a blanket.

"Don't expect me to watch over you like this from now on okay. Once you're fully healed I expect you to earn your keep." Neo nods and I leave the room. This will be interesting, a new partner to help out could prove useful. I just hope she doesn't have some big fear of men now, that makes her near worthless.

" _You can't throw her away. She needs you!"_ I swear I hate this stupid voice in my head, one day I'll find a way to shut it up. I make my way to my own quarters and lay down on my bed when Penny's hologram appears on my bedside table

"Leader, will we be telling Neo about our origins?" I think over that for a few seconds before replying.

"We will at some point, at least once she gets more comfortable around us. Better she knows sooner rather than she finds out in some gunfight with anyone Atlas might send to retrieve us if they find out we're alive." Penny nods at that and her hologram disappears.

"Night Leader."

"Night Penny."

 **(1)- Vietnamese for Hope**

 **Thoughts? Ideas? Hopes for future chapters?**


End file.
